Rough
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: (MEANIE) 2nd 17 Trilogy 20: Rough /Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu dalam bus yang membawa jiwa kelelahan mereka pulang. "Apa-apaan ini? Takdir konyol ini membuatku ingin menangis,"–Wonwoo. "Jadi yang ada di foto itu adalah seseorang yang sekarang berstatus kekasih Boo Seungkwan? Jeon Wonwoo, kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku. Aku sudah muak dengan keadaan ini,"-Mingyu. YAOI/Chap 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

 **Proudly present:**

 _ **"Rough"**_

* * *

Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo, and others seventeen members

Genre: Romance, angst, fluff

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Typos, maybe OOC

Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu dalam bus yang membawa jiwa kelelahan mereka pulang. Tetapi, tanpa mereka sadar, mereka telah bertemu sebelumnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Takdir konyol ini membuatku ingin menangis," –Wonwoo. "Jadi yang ada di foto itu adalah seseorang yang sekarang berstatus kekasih Boo Seungkwan? Jeon Wonwoo, kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku. Aku siudah muak dengan keadaan seperti ini," –Mingyu.

 **A/N:** Hai, ini Meanie kedua buatan Miss Zhang. Maaf ya, jika feelnya kurang dapat. Oh, ada beberapa cast yang marganya sengaja diubah untuk keperluan cerita. Mohon dimengerti. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review ya? /flykiss/

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Februari 2016, Seoul Grand Park**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo putus saja.."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita putus saja.. aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan hubungan semacam ini.."

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun! Dan kau dengan mudahnya mengakhiri ini?"

"Ayolah.. karena kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun, itu membuatku sangat mengenal dirimu. Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau juga lelah. Hubungan ini terlalu monoton. Kita mengalami stagnasi yang menjengkelkan.."

"Ah.. araseo," setelahnya pria yang mengenakan setelan jas abu – abu itu pergi meninggalkan sosok dengan tatapan datar di depannya. Menjauh dari keramaian taman malam itu.. Ya, mereka sedang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun salah seorang temannya. Seharusnya mereka bersenang – senang hari ini. Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Pria itu berjalan terburu – buru. Perasaannya jelas kacau, ia baru saja diputuskan! Ia bahkan tak sempat memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui.

 _'BRUGH'_

Ia menabrak seseorang, hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk bersamaan. Keduanya sibuk mengelus pantat mereka yang tadi terjatuh di tanah terlebih dahulu. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Keduanya segera bangkit berdiri dan memungut barang yang terjatuh akibat insiden barusan. Setelahnya tanpa suara sedikitpun mereka kembali bejalan dan saling menjauh. Bahkan sebuah kata maaf sangat jauh dari pikiran kacau mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tergesa menuju kamar setelah baru saja memasuki rumah minimalisnya. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan kakak iparnya yang memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Cepat, setalah masuk ke kamarnya ia menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Lalu berbalik dan bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu jatuh terduduk. Seolah kakinya tak cukup kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu meremukkan hatinya. Kemudian perlahan ia menekuk kakinya hingga sejajar dengan tubuhnya lalu memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kaki jenjangnya. Berharap setelah ia mengangkat wajanya nanti, masalahnya akan segera menguap.

"Mingyu? Kau baik – baik saja? Boleh _hyung_ masuk?" –itu suara kakak sulungnya, Seungcheol. Pasti kakak iparnya tadi yang memberitahu suaminya tentang Mingyu, ya, Seungcheol telah menikah dengan pria cantik yang super galak bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Mingyu memang anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Kakak keduanya bernama Junhui, ibunya adalah seorang _Chinese_ , jadinya anak kedua mereka diberi nama mandarin.

"Aku ingin sendiri, tenang saja.. tadi aku hanya tertimpa sedikit masalah. Jangan khawatir, _hyung_.." Mingyu berujar dengan nada yang sengaja ia buat ceria untuk mengelabuhi kakaknya yang terdengar terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Selalu begitu, mungkin karena kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu. Seungcheol jadi merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga kedua adiknya, walau kedua adiknya itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Junhui sudah berada di semester empat, sedangkan Mingyu baru saja lulus sekolah menengah atas beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Arraseo_ , kalau ada apa – apa jangan lupa beritahu ya? _Hyung_ tidak suka dibohongi, mengerti?" kata Seungcheol yang diakhiri dengan ancaman. Kemudian Mingyu dapat mendengar suara langkahnya yang menjauhi kamarnya.

" _Mianhae_.. aku berbohong padamu, _hyung_."

Ia kemudian berdiri, mengganti pakaian dengan setelan kaos dan celana selutut. Membuang jas abu – abunya sembarangan di sisi ranjangnya.

 _'Pluk'_

Ia mendengar sebuah suara benda terjatuh, ah.. pasti dari saku jasnya. Ia kemudian memungut benda tersebut, ah. Dompetnya. Dia kemudian membukanya, ia ingin mengambil fotonya bersama seseorang dari masa lalu dan ingin membuangnya jauh. Namun yang ia dapati malah foto orang asing yang saling merangkul sambil tersenyum, sosok tampan yang terlihat berdarah campuran tersenyum lebar sedangkan pria berwajah manis satunya hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Mingyu terkejut setengah mati. Ia kemudian menggeledah isi dompet tersebut, dan nihil, ia tidak mendapatkan apa – apa selain uang beberapa puluh ribu won. Tidak ada kartu identitas atau semacamnya.

Ia ingat, tadi kalau tidak salah ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Mingyu mengamati bentuk dompetnya dengan seksama. Persis seperti miliknya! Dari sekian juta model dompet yang ada, mengapa ia bertemu dengan pemilik model dompet yang sama persis dengannya?!

"ARGH! DOMPET SIAPA INI?" teriaknya frustasi memecah keheningan malam.

" _YA!_ INI SUDAH MALAM!" itu suara galak Yoon Jeonghan, dalam sekejap Mingyu langsung bungkam.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tergesa sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang terus–terusan mengeluarkan tetes demi tetes kesedihannya. "Aku pulang!" ia berucap pada penghuni rumah sederhana miliknya itu. Namun tidak ada balasan sedikit pun, rumah itu terlalu sunyi. Tentu saja, karena ia mungkin menjadi orang pertama yang pulang sesaat setelah acara ulang tahun sepupunya itu dimulai. Ada sebuah alasan yang membuatnya harus pulang lebih cepat.

Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjangnya cepat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang dibalut dengan kain lembut berwarna biru cerah itu guna meredam suara tangisnya. Wonwoo terus terisak keras. Bahkan ia tak sempat berganti pakaian tidur atau sekedar melepas jas abu – abunya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu..

" _Ayo putus saja.." seorang pria berparas tampan berbicara pada Wonwoo dengan datar sambil meneguk jus yang disajikan di acara ini santai. Wonwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya memandang pria tampan berdarah campuran itu dengan heran._

" _Apa?" Wonwoo mencoba memastikan kembali apa yang dikatakannya. Hello? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Di tengah keramaian begini, kekasihnya itu meminta putus darinya? Bahkan, saking ramainya pembicaraan mereka pun tidak ada yang peduli. Semua orang terlalu fokus pada sosok yang tengah berulang tahun malam ini diatas panggung kecil sana, sedang bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya. Apa dia gila?! Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun sepupunya! Seharusnya menjadi moment bahagia, kan?_

" _Ayo kita putus saja.. aku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan hubungan semacam ini.." pria itu menjelaskan. Kali ini menatap Wonwoo serius. Wonwoo menatapnya juga, Wonwoo tampak tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan pria itu._

" _Hah? Kau bercanda? Kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun! Dan kau dengan mudahnya mengakhiri ini?" protes Wonwoo tak terima. Ia dapat mendengar calon mantan kekasihnya itu menghela nafas berat._

" _Ayolah.. karena kita sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun, itu membuatku sangat mengenal dirimu. Jangan memaksakan diri, aku tahu kau juga lelah. Hubungan ini terlalu monoton. Kita mengalami stagnasi yang menjengkelkan.." Wonwoo kehilangan kata – katanya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Benar sekali, sebenarnya ia juga bosan. Tetapi.. tidak harus sekarang kan putusnya? Mengapa tidak bisa bersabar sedikit setelah pesta ulang tahun saudaranya berakhir. Kenyataan.. pesta ini baru saja dimulai!_

" _Arraseo.." Wonwoo hanya bisa menjawab itu._

Wonwoo mengambil dompet yang ia simpan di dalam sakunya tadi. Ia sempat ragu untuk membukanya, ia ingin melihat fotonya bersama mantan kekasihnya itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membuangnya. Ia kemudian membukanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat isi dompet tersebut.

"Dompet siapa ini?" ia bermonolog ria. Wonwoo cepat menggeledah isi dompet tersebut. Tak ada uang sepeserpun di dalamnya. Wonwoo hanya menemukan beberapa nota hasil belanja dengan kartu kredit, tetapi tak menemukan kartu apapun disana pula. Sebenarnya tawa Wonwoo hampir meledak saat menyadari kejadian tak terduga yang mungkin menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Lucunya, mengapa dari sekian banyak model dompet yang ada, mengapa milik mereka berdua mirip?

"EH?" Wonwoo menemukan sebuah lipatan kertas diantara banyak nota yang ada. Itu adalah tiket masuk untuk pesta ulang tahun sepupunya hari ini. Memang hanya teman terdekat yang diundang dan karena sepupunya itu anak dari orang yang sangat terpandang di Seoul ini, sehingga pesta ulang tahunnya dirayakan secara besar – besaran dan tak sembarang orang boleh masuk. Kecuali saudara bebas keluar masuk tentunya.

Tiket itu atas nama: Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum tulus dengan mata sembabnya. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada sosok Kim Mingyu yang menjadi orang pertama yang menghibur dirinya malam ini. Dengan perasaan ringan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Tanpa melepaskan jas abu–abu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **1st April 2016, Seoul University**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dua bulanmu kemarin? Apa menyenangkan?" itu suara Seokmin, sepupu Wonwoo yang ulang tahunnya dirayakan dua bulan yang lalu juga. Di depannya ada Wonwoo yang hanya meminum jus kalengan beliannya tadi dengan tak bersemangat, berbeda jauh dengan sepupunya yang selalu penuh semangat.

"Lumayan menyenangkan, sayangnya akan berubah menjadi menyedihkan karena liburanku akan segera berakhir. Mengingat aku akan segera berkuliah disini mulai besok. Kurasa liburanku sangatlah kurang," Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya tanpa minat. Mereka sedang berada di kafeteria calon kampus mereka berdua. Seokmin dan Wonwoo memang mendaftar di universitas yang sama tetapi berbeda jurusan. Untungnya keduanya juga diterima di universitas incaran nomor satu di Korea Selatan dengan usaha yang luar biasa keras juga.

"Kukira kau habiskan dua bulan liburan hanya untuk belajar _move on_ dari-"

"Bicara tentang itu lagi, akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku." Potong Wonwoo cepat. Ia kemudian menatap Seokmin tajam. Seokmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya lalu bungkam seketika. Sepupunya memang sangat buas saat sedang marah, apalagi kalau ada seseorang yang mengingatkannya dengan kejadian masa lalunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak enak dengan kejadian ini.. padahal aku sedang berpesta tapi kau malah.." Seokmin berucap lirih. Wonwoo melembutkan pandangannya. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan datang ke acara ulang tahunmu lagi," Wonwoo berujar sambil tetap tersenyum manis. Sebagian orang di kafeteria itu bahkan sampai terpesona melihat senyumnya itu, walau tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Sementara Seokmin mengganggap itu adalah senyuman paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat. Wonwoo berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih menatapnya ngeri.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo, mau kemana kau?" Seokmin sedikit berteriak.

"Jadi namanya Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Oh, namanya indah juga.."

"Apakah dia kuliah disini? Aku ingin mendekatinya.."

Seokmin lebih bergidik ngeri saat mendengar bisikan bisikan dari sekitarnya. Andaikan mereka mendengar apa yang diucapkan Wonwoo, pasti mereka juga akan bergetar sepertinya saat ini. Tak ingin semakin mendengar bisikan aneh serta tertinggal lebih jauh oleh Wonwoo, Seokmin bangkit dari kursinya juga dan segera berlari mengejar Wonwoo.

"Ya! Wonwoo- _ya_! Mengapa aku ditinggal?" Seokmin mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk menunjukkan pada Wonwoo bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, Seokmin.. kita sudah calon mahasiswa sekarang. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku hanya ingin pergi ke ruang panitia untuk meminta daftar barang yang harus dibawa untuk mengikuti OSPEK besok. Bukannya tujuan kita kesini untuk itu?" Wonwoo menjelaskan dengan nada datarnya tanpa melirik Seokmin sedikit pun.]

"Oh! Astaga! Benar juga," Seokmin menepuk dahinya keras. Kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Wonwoo menuju ruang panitia OSPEK.

Setelah dari ruang panitia dan menerima daftar barang bawaan untuk hari pertama OSPEK mereka besok, Seokmin tak henti – hentinya mengomel sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Hampir saja Wonwoo akan menyumpal mulut Seokmin dengan sepatu kalau saja Jisoo –kekasih Seokmin sekaligus calon sunbaenya di Seoul University- meneleponnya dan sejenak membuat Seokmin sibuk dengannya hingga berhenti mengomel.

Wonwoo juga ingin mengomel sebenarnya sejak tadi. Bibirnya sudah gatal untuk mengutarakan segala macam isi kepalanya yang akan meledak kapan saja. Pasalnya, panitia OSPEK universitasnya itu seolah – olah ingin membunuhnya dengan tugas yang diberikan ini. Terlebih lagi ia mengambil jurusan, _College of Art and Design_ yang memberikan tugas untuk melukis sebanyak lima puluh gambar! Dan dikumpulkan esoknya. Gila! Pelukis ternama saja belum pasti bisa melakukannya. Apalagi Seokmin yang mengambil jurusan _College of Political Science and Economics_ , oh! Tidak terbayang seberapa sulit tugas yang diberikan padanya.

"Wonwoo, maaf ya.. aku harus menemui Jisoo _hyung_ sekarang. Katanya dia akan membantuku mengerjakan tugasku dan mempersiapkan barang bawaan untuk besok. Yah, karena kita satu jurusan. Kau pulang sendiri tak apa kan? Semoga berhasil dengan tugasmu juga, ya.." Seokmin berujar lesu setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan Jisoo.

"Hm.. semoga berhasil dengan tugasmu juga." Wonwoo bergumam pelan. Seokmin mengangguk lesu lalu berbelok ke kiri menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Jisoo. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Wonwoo keluar dari kawasan universitas. Ia menuju halte bus terdekat yang dapat membawanya sampai rumah. Ia harus meyiapkan semua barang bawaan terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai membuat lima puluh gambar yang harus dikumpul besok juga. Bus yang akan ditumpangi Wonwoo telah tiba, tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi ia segera memasukinya. Ia memilih duduk di bangku dekat pintu, ia berpikir akan lebih mudah untuk keluar saat bus mulai ramai penumpang nantinya. Wonwoo sedang terburu-buru itu sebabnya ia harus memikirkan pilihan yang tepat.

"Ah! Sialan, tahu begini aku tidak akan mendaftar di universitas itu. Para panitia itu gila! Mana bisa aku mencari hal seperti ini. Surat cinta? Konyol sekali, mereka pikir ini masa orientasi siswa menengah pertama?" Wonwoo sedikit melirik ke arah seorang pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan monolognya itu. Matanya melebar saat tanpa sengaja dirinya membaca selembar kertas yang dibawa oleh seseorang itu.

" _Seoul University_.." tanpa sadar ia bergumam, itu berhasil menarik atensi dari sosok itu.

"Kau juga dari _Seoul University_?" tanya pria itu cepat. itu membuat Wonwoo sadar lalu menatap pria di depannya itu yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan penasaran. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Aku calon mahasiswa disana. Kebetulan kita satu fakultas juga." Wonwoo menambahkan. Pria di depannya itu tersenyum tipis. Hampir tak terlihat.

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Mau mengerjakannya bersama? Aku kesulitan memahami teka-teki seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menggambar separuh bagianmu, bagaimana? Aku lumayan cepat juga dalam hal itu," Mingyu menawarkan diri. Dalam kertas selebaran yang telah diberikan memang tercantum daftar barang-barang yang diminta untuk dibawa besok. Tetapi tidak semudah itu, hampir seluruhnya dituangkan dalam sebuah teka-teki. Misalnya saja, air lumpur atau buah selimut. Tak mungkin sungguhan membawa lumpur kan? Atau buah apel dengan selimut? Tidak seperti itu. dan Mingyu paling lemah dalam hal seperti ini.

Wonwoo terdiam. Kim Mingyu, sepertinya familiar dalam pikirannya. Tapi siapa? Kalau wajahnya, Wonwoo yakin ini kali pertamanya bertemu. Namun nama itu.. seperti ada sesuatu yang sulit disampaikan.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Boleh saja, kuterima tawaranmu." Wonwoo menjawab pada akhirnya. Mingyu tampak mengangguk puas.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai menyiapkannya?"

"Yang pasti secepatnya. Tetapi aku harus pulang dulu untuk menyiapkan beberapa hal yang ada di dalam sini, kebetulan aku punya beberapa di rumah." Wonwoo menunjukkan selebaran miliknya yang sama seperti milik Mingyu itu. Mingyu mengangguk setuju-setuju saja.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mulai menyelesaikan gambarnya," Mingyu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo tanpa berucap apapun tetapi sangat dimengerti oleh Wonwoo apa maksud pria itu, tanpa pikir panjang juga Wonwoo menerima ponsel Mingyu. Wonwoo segera mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan menyimpannya dengan nama 'Stranger Jeon'. Kemudian memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada sang pemilik.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya saat melihat nama kontak Wonwoo di ponselnya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli sesaat kemudian. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya lagi. "Akan kuhubungi nanti," kemudian saat bus berhenti di halte berikutnya Mingyu keluar. Wonwoo bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun saat Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

Pertemuan pertama yang singkat dan datar. Sedatar ekspresi mereka sejak tadi.

* * *

' _Yeoboseyo_?'

" _Ne, yeoboseyo_. Mingyu?"

'Ya, ini aku..'

"Oh.. ya. Ada apa?"

'Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?'

"Sudah. Tapi masih perlu membeli beberapa barang. Kau sudah selesai?"

'Belum, tertinggal sepuluh gambar lagi yang belum selesai.'

"Hmm.. baiklah. Ayo beli sisanya bersama."

'Aku tunggu di pusat perbelanjaan dekat kampus. Aku akan kesana,' setelahnya Mingyu memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban Wonwoo selanjutnya. Tetapi itu juga sama sekali tidak mengganggu Wonwoo. Ia bersikap biasa saja. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantelnya, segera memasukkan barang yang harus dibawa besok ke dalam ranselnya dan akan diberikan kepada Mingyu nanti. Sementara menyisakan yang lain untuk dirinya.

* * *

"Mau ke kampus lagi?" Mingyu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati kakaknya berjalan ke arahnya dengan sesekali memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak merepotkanmu _, hyung_?" Mingyu bertanya dengan ragu.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Terima kasih, Junhui _hyung_." Mingyu berujar singkat. Junhui merangkul adiknya itu cepat, lalu mengusak surai _caramel_ itu gemas. Sementara Mingyu berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kakaknya itu.

"Oh iya, aku jarang melihat Seungkwan akhir-akhir ini." Mingyu mendengus kesal saat mendengar nama itu disebutkan oleh kakaknya. Junhui menatapnya heran. Lalu membuka suaranya kembali.

"Hei! Kau ada masalah, eum? Kalau dilihat-lihat kau berubah menjadi sangat diam. Apa yang terjadi? Sejak pulang pesta kau-"

"Tak apa, _hyung._ Aku baik-baik saja. Junhui _hyung_ jadi mau mengantar tidak?" potong Mingyu cepat. Junhui menjadi gencar mengusak rambut adiknya itu saking gemasnya. Sampai-sampai Mingyu harus mengerang kesal.

"Junhui, cepat antar dia. Jangan membuatnya kesal terus. Kau ini.. dia pasti sedang tertekan karena menyiapkan tugas OSPEK untuk besok. Kau harus membantunya bukan malah menjahilinya terus-terusan." Seungcheol berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua adiknya itu. Junhui hanya nyengir saat diomeli kakak tertuanya itu. Sementara Mingyu tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Habisnya aku jarang melihatnya merajuk seperti tadi dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Aku kan jadi gemas, _hyung_. Ya sudah. Kami berangkat dulu, _hyung_.. _bye_!" Mingyu hanya menurut saja saat kakak-super-berisik-nya itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang hanya tersenyu maklum di ruang tengah rumah minimalis itu.

"Hati-hati!" teriaknya kemudian.

* * *

"Kau yakin pergi sendirian?" Junhui mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali sepanjang perjalanan. Mingyu mulai malas menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Jadinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang entah ke-berapa kalinya itu dengan gumaman kecil saja.

"Mengapa kau mengendarai mobil pelan sekali _hyung_?! Temanku pasti sudah menunggu. Aku pikir akan sampai dari tadi kalau kau tidak mampir ke rumah Minghao dulu." Mingyu tidak bisa tidak memasang wajah masam pada kakaknya. Pasalnya seorang Kim Junhui yang mengaku akan mengantarnya tadi malah membawanya mampir ke rumah teman sekelasnya –yang sekarang berbeda universitas dengannya- yang merupakan kekasih kakaknya itu. Xu Minghao namanya, pangeran manis dari negeri Tiongkok.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu? Minghao itu calon kakak iparmu kelak. Kau harus berhubungan baik dengannya." Junhui berusaha membela diri. Dia juga ikut-ikutan memasang wajah masam. Junhui paling tidak suka ada yang melarangnya menemui kekasih _lollipop_ nya itu.

"Mengapa kau berkencan dengan teman sekelasku _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu kesal. Itu sedikit mengganggunya karena kakaknya mengencani sosok yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, terlebih lagi itu adalah teman Mingyu sendiri. Entah kapan dan dimana mereka bertemu lalu saling menyukai, Mingyu bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa salahnya? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelasku juga. Mau kukenalkan dengan primadona kampusku? Namanya Jihoon. Oh aku lupa, dia masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya, Soonyoung kalau tidak salah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka putus, kudengar dulu mereka pernah _back street_ sewaktu masih SMA. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Soonyoung malah menyukai Jisoo. Padahal Jisoo sudah punya kekasih, adiknya Jihoon sendiri. Kasihan Jihoon, dia gagal _move on_." Junhui berucap panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu, Hong Jisoo? Jihoon, Lee Jihoon? Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Hmm.. kau mengenal mereka? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak bisa disebut begitu juga, Hong Jisoo kekasih temanku. Jihoon itu kakak temanku itu, yang berkencan dengan Jisoo. Lagipula mereka bertiga sunbaenim sewaktu masih SMA juga." Mingyu menjawab dengan malas. Junhui langsung memekik keras.

"Lihat kan! Hubungan dengan seseorang yang terpaut jauh umurnya tidak terlalu masalah. Lagipula apa-apaan itu, oh! Jihoonie yang malang, orang yang disukainya malah menyukai kekasih adiknya sendiri. Dunia ini memang penuh dengan kejutan," Junhui berkata dengan sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Dan Mingyu hanya berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

"Biarlah mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya masing-masing, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk hal yang seperti ini. Lebih baik Junhui _hyung_ menginjak gas dengan keras, aku harus cepat sampai." Mingyu memeberikan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Junhui hanya mengangguk kikuk mendengarnya, ia sadar betul bahwa adik bungsunya itu sedang kesal padanya. Ia menuruti saja apa yang diminta Mingyu, mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju tempat yang diminta adik kesayangannya itu.

Junhui mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya saat mereka sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang tak bisa sepi akan pengunjung. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Mingyu, "Temanmu di sebelah mana?"

Mingyu menatap ke luar melalui kaca jendela mobil, pandangnya menyapu seluruh tempat yang terjangkau olehnya untuk mencari sosok Jeon Wonwoo, pria asing yang ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan ia menemukannya, Wonwoo yang akan menyeberang jalan menuju sisi dimana ia berada saat ini juga. Tanpa sadar Mingyu berujar girang, "Itu dia, _hyung_! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

Junhui mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu lalu tersenyum simpul tanpa rekayasa, "Wah, jadi hubunganmu dan Seungkwan sudah berakhir? Kurasa kau menemukan pengganti yang lebih manis darinya."

"Hyung! Sudah kembali temui kekasih _lollipop_ mu itu saja sana!" Mingyu berujar kesal yang dibuat-buat. Entah mengapa disaat seperti ini kakaknya yang usil itu berhasil menggodanya. Mingyu berlari menjauh dan menghampiri Wonwoo, sementara Junhui hanya terkikik geli melihat adiknya yang menurutnya semakin dewasa semakin menggemaskan saja.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Mingyu sedikit berteriak memanggil pria manis itu. Kalau dilhat-lihat lagi, wajah Wonwoo itu memang manis, walau tanpa ekspresi sekalipun. Wonwoo menoleh dan menunggu Mingyu sampai di tempatnya. Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum saat keduanya telah saling berhadapan. Mingyu mau tak mau membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

* * *

 _Bulan Sabit_

 _Bantal_

 _Batu bata belanda_

 _Biji kehidupan._

"Apa ini?" tanya Mingyu setelah membaca selembar kertas kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Barang yang akan kita beli saat ini, aku tak punya ini di rumah." Wonwoo menjawab dengan entengnya. Sementara Mingyu sudah tak bisa stay cool lagi. Ia membuka mulutnya selebar yang ia bisa. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya, ia kembali membacanya sekali lagi, tidak, berulang kali lagi. Wonwoo yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Ia tertawa keras sampai matanya berair.

"Mana ada yang jual bulan sabit! Memang ada yang menjual tata surya? Apa ini, mengapa harus membawa bantal ke kampus segala? Apa kita harus pergi ke Belanda hanya untuk membeli batu bata? Biji kehidupan? Bukankah itu terlalu konyol," Mingyu jadi seperti ibu-ibu yang memprotes karena tagihan air meningkat. Persetan dengan motto _stay cool_ nya, ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa. Mingyu menatap kesal Wonwoo yang malah terus tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu.. aku sangat terhibur. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa selepas ini.."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hai! Miss Zhang is back xD maaf ya malah balik dengan membawa cerita baru chaptered lagi :3 tapi tenang saja, ini cuma two shoot. Chapter depan udah end, dan ga bakal terlalu rumit masalahnya. Cerita ini didapat saat Miss Zhang udah kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin Biru Langit yang cast nya juga Meanie itu. padahal ceritanya udah ditentuin, tapi bawa buat bisa menuju inti cerita itu agak sulit. Karena genrenya yang berat juga sih :') ada yang ingin memberi sedikit pencerahan tentang itu?

Hai! Carats, kalian ngikuti OFD kah? Sumveh, Meanie moment bertebaran :') bahagia saya demi apa.. kalian gimana? Oh, ga sabar nunggu album barunya SVT yang rilis tanggal 25 besok. Kalian sudah lihat once a day? Lucu banget demi apa baru nonton bagian Wonu sama Jun doang sih (karena mereka UB saya di 17 xD)

Okay, gimana dengan cerita ini? ada yang sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? ini ada sedikit sangkut pautnya dengan ff Miss Zhang yang judulnya 20 (SeokminxJisoo) *promosi* yang berkenan, bisa mampir baca dan meninggalkan sedikit review disana ^^ rencana habis ini tamat, bakal bikin trilogy yang SoonHoon version.. ada yang mau baca? Hehe..

Readernim yang tercinta, maukah kalian memberikan sedikit kritik dan saran? Silahkan tuliskan itu dalam kotak review.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bagian ini...

* * *

 **With love,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


	2. Chapter 2: Sad Ending

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**

 **Present:**

 _ **Rough**_

* * *

Cast: Mingyu, Wonwoo, and others seventeen members

Genre: Romance, angst, fluff

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, BoysLove, Typos, maybe OOC

Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu dalam bus yang membawa jiwa kelelahan mereka pulang. Tetapi, tanpa mereka sadar, mereka telah bertemu sebelumnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Takdir konyol ini membuatku ingin menangis," –Wonwoo. "Jadi yang ada di foto itu adalah seseorang yang sekarang berstatus kekasih Boo Seungkwan? Jeon Wonwoo, kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku. Aku siudah muak dengan keadaan seperti ini," –Mingyu.

A/N: Hai, ini Meanie kedua buatan Miss Zhang. Maaf ya, jika feelnya kurang dapat. Oh, ada beberapa cast yang marganya sengaja diubah untuk keperluan cerita. Mohon dimengerti. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review ya? /flykiss/

* * *

 ** _Kita terus berselisih jalan, tidak peduli bagaimana pun kita mencoba bertemu_**  
 ** _Aku masih tidak dapat memberitahumu bahwa aku menyukaimu_**  
 ** _Ketika aku melihatmu, terasa ragu_**  
 ** _Aku kira kita masih begitu muda_**

(Gfriend – Rough)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Sad Ending

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi Wonwoo, bagaimana dengan ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hal seperti ini. Kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Katakan saja apa itu, nanti aku yang beli. Jangan membuatku bingung," Mingyu berujar malas ketika Wonwoo tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya. Bahkan matanya sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Wonwoo menatapnya sambil menahan tawa, tawanya perlahan berhenti.

"Tentu saja itu tidak ada yang menjual tata surya, Kim Mingyu. Kita juga tak perlu membawa bantal ke kampus, itu sebuah teka-teki yang pastinya anak baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama saja tahu. Hahaha.. kau tidak tahu? Yang selanjutnya juga merupakan teka-teki. Kita tak perlu pergi ke Belanda. Akan kuberi petunjuk tentang itu bagaimana? Tapi kau yang harus menebaknya," Wonwoo berujar panjang lebar. Ia bahkan tak percaya ia bisa tertawa selepas ini karena orang asing di depannya. Bahkan ia bisa bicara sebanyak itu, dengan sepupunya saja ia hanya bicara sekedarnya.

"Baiklah. Apa itu bulan sabit?" tanya Mingyu kemudian. Wonwoo tampak berpikir keras, ia bingung akan memberi Mingyu petunjuk seperti apa.

"Ah.. itu jenis buah, kulitnya berwarna kuning? Bentuknya seperti bulan sabit jika dilihat-lihat. Ayolah Mingyu, kau pasti tahu.." Wonwoo memberikan petunjuk dengan sangat jelas. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Mingyu kali ini membuat Wonwoo ragu apakah lelaki itu tahu jawabannya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo ragu tetapi ia memberanikan diri menjawab, "Pisang?"

"YA! Astaga, Mingyu! Mengapa hal seperti ini saja kau harus ragu? Jawabanmu benar, haha.. kau ini lucu sekali." Wonwoo tak bisa tak memekik senang saat Mingyu menjawab teka-teki itu menggunakan petunjuk yang diberikannya dengan benar. Bahkan Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tampak bahagia.

Petunjuk-petunjuk berikutnya diberikan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu berusaha menjawab semampunya walau terkadang jawabannya malah menimbulkan gelak tawa dari keduanya. Bahkan ia belum beranjak dari tempat semula. Masih berada di tepi jalanan pusat perbelanjaan Seoul itu. Beberapa pengunjung sempat menaruh atensi mereka pada Mingyu maupun Wonwoo saat keduanya asyik saling bertukar obrolan ringan yang mengundang tawa.

"Biji kehidupan, kita tidak bisa hidup jika tidak ada biji ini. Setiap hari kita mendapatkannya," sampailah Wonwoo memberikan petunjuk teka-teki terakhir. Tetapi Mingyu tampaknya menyerah, ia sama sekali tak punya pandangan mengenai apa yang menjadi jawabannya itu.

"Wonwoo, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku lelah berpikir," Mingyu berujar memelas. Wonwoo tersenyum maklum, ia lalu mengangguk saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tawar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Tetapi Mingyu sepertinya tidak sadar itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan antusias, menyetujui.

"Ayo! Aku yang traktir saja," Mingyu kemudian menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menuju salah restoran favoritnya yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini. Wonwoo terkejut pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Mingyu yang unik menurutnya.

Setelah mereka masuk, Wonwoo yang bersikeras menentukan menu makan mereka. Mingyu sedikit curiga dengan apa yang akan Wonwoo pesan. Tetapi setelah makanan datang, Mingyu tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan mulai melahap hidangan yang telah Wonwoo pesan. Wonwoo pun demikian, ia makan dalam tenang.

Hingga saat semua makanan hampir habis dilahap oleh kedua calon mahasiswa itu, Mingyu baru menyadari suatu hal yang janggal. "Dimana nasinya?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo yang diam sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak pesan nasi. Memangnya harus makan nasi?" Wonwoo balik bertanya. Ia masih makan dengan tenang di tempatnya.

"Apa?" Mingyu sedikit memekik. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pesan nasi? Apa kau sudah kenyang hanya memakan makanan seperti ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenyang hanya dengan memakan makanan seperti ini," jawab Wonwoo enteng.

"Lalu mengapa kau- ah!" Mingyu terdiam, dan diam-diam Wonwoo tersenyum. Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Nasi! Biji kehidupan? Beras! Beras kan jawabannya? Ahh!" Mingyu tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Seisi ruang menatapnya aneh tetapi Mingyu tidak peduli, saking bahagianya. Wonwoo mulai tertawa lagi.

"Mingyu, jangan lupa buat surat cinta juga." Wonwoo mengingatkan di tengah kegiatan menggambar mereka. Mereka kini sedang berada di taman kota dekat kampus. Mingyu hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanggapan. Dan Wonwoo tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan gambarnya juga.

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan bersama. Sampai-sampai mereka hampir tertidur di taman karena kelelahan mengerjakan tugas gambar. Hampir tiap saat tertawa. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu, mereka merasa nyaman saat sedang bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama kegiatan OSPEK di _Seoul University_. Wonwoo datang bersama dengan Seokmin. Dan berakhir dipisahkan di awal karena mereka berbeda jurusan. Wonwoo masuk ke barisan yang berisi calon mahasiswa sejurusan untuk menyetor tugasnya. Wonwoo berpapasan dengan Mingyu, tetapi Mingyu berada di barisan sebelah –walau masih satu jurusan- dan saling melempar senyum sebagai sapaan.

Setiap jurusan dibagi menjadi dua kelompok, sesuai dengan barisan pengumpulan tugas pagi ini. Wonwoo sedikit kecewa karena tidak satu kelompok bersama Mingyu. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang-orang yang menjadi satu kelompoknya itu. satu-satunya yang ia kenal hanyalah Mingyu, bahkan Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang sulit membaur.

"Hai!" seseorang menyapanya dengan antusias. Itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah orang itu dan mendapati seorang pria berambut ikal tengah tersenyum lebar berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai," balas Wonwoo singkat dengan canggung. Pria itu terkikik geli.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kaku sekali? Perkenalkan, namaku Boo Seungkwan. Senang bertemu denganmu." Seungkwan mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, maaf jika membuatmu terganggu." Jawab Wonwoo sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. Seungkwan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin itu memang karaktermu. Ayo bergabung dengan yang lain!" Seungkwan menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju teman sekelompoknya yang lain. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana kelompok seberang yang tak lain milik Mingyu itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, mengira ia salah lihat.

'Ah.. dia? Tidak mungkin. Sepertinya penglihatanku sudah sangat memburuk,' batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo akhirnya bisa sedikit membaur dengan yang lainnya berkat bantuan Seungkwan. Ia juga telah mengenal beberapa dari mereka. Ada si berisik Moon Bin, ada si kalem Park Jinwoo, dan Cha Eunwoo yang tampan. Dalam hati ia terus berterima kasih pada Seungkwan yang datang padanya dengan sukarela sehingga kesan pertamanya di perguruan tinggi tidak terlalu buruk.

"Wonwoo, kau sudah membuat surat cinta?" tanya Seungkwan saat mereka berdua telah sampai di tengah kerumunan calon mahasiswa jurusan seni itu. Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja sudah! Surat ini kutunjukkan untuk kekasihku. Hahaha.. kami baru jadian dua bulan yang lalu. Semoga dia suka," Seungkwan pamer. Wonwoo tersenyum menanggapi itu, lebih ke senyum getir. Pasalnya dua bulan yang lalu ia bahkan baru saja putus dengan mantan kekasihnya. Yah, di dalam hidup selalu diciptakan secara berpasangan, jika ada yang putus pasti ada yang baru saja jadian. Tapi ia heran, mengapa pasangan hidupnya tak kunjung datang.

"Wah, kuharap begitu." Akhirnya Wonwoo menanggapi.

Mereka melakukan pembukaan acara di dalam audiotorium yang luasnya tidak main-main. Bisa dibilang dapat menyaingi besarnya lapangan sepak bola. Setelah pidato panjang lebar dari ketua OSPEK dan beberapa perwakilan dari universiitas, mereka mendapat sedikit arahan dari panitia mengenai jalannya kegiatan ini sampai seminggu kedepan.

Mingyu menguap lebar. Pasti kakaknya juga melakukan hal semembosankan ini di kampusnya. Pasalnya, Junhui pernah bilang padanya bahwa ia adalah ketua OSPEK kampusnya tahun ini. Mingyu memang berbeda universitas dengan Junhui, alasannya sederhana. Ia tidak ingin terlalu sering bertemu dengan kakaknya di luar rumah, karena itu akan membuatnya canggung. Ia tidak membayangkan bila ia seuniversitas dengan Junhui, ia pasti tidak bisa bebas. Kakaknya akan selalu mengawasinya dan datang untuk menggodanya tiap saat.

"Hoi, Mingyu. Kenapa malah melamun?" tegur seorang temannya. Mingyu menoleh dan mendapati teman baru yang ia kenal beberapa waktu yang lalu menatapnya masam. Namanya Jeon Jungkook, dan dia pandai bernyanyi –dari ceritanya-.

Mingyu mendengus, "Aku tidak sengaja."

Hanya Jungkook yang cocok dengan karakter sifatnya. Mereka sama-sama pemalas dan berpikir secara lamban, tetapi cukup cekatan juga. Ia juga mengenal beberapa teman sekelompoknya yang lain. Tapi ia tak hafal nama mereka. Ia juga punya teman yang berdarah campuran dengan Amerika. Itu juga Mingyu lupa siapa namanya, tetapi wajahnya cukup familiar.

Waktu diisi dengan pengumpulan tugas dan hukuman bagi yang tugasnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diberikan. Walaupun Wonwoo merasa sudah mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik, tetapi tetap saja ia menjadi sasaran bully para seniornya. Ia memakluminya, toh ini yang namanya OSPEK: apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan benar.

Jadi siang itu ia dihukum untuk mencari tanda tangan lima belas seniornya dan harus berbeda jurusan dengannya. Langsung saja ia menghampiri fakultas Seokmin, hanya satu tujuannya, yaitu Jisoo hyung. Ia berharap seniornya itu mau bekerja sama dengannya saat ini. Ia menemuinya seorang diri karena Seungkwan kebetulan mendapat hukuman berbeda.

"Jisoo hyung!" panggilnya pada seorang pria manis berambut brunette yang sedang mengawasi juniornya melakukan hukuman dengan benar. Jisoo menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, langsung saja menghampirinya dan mengulurkan secarik kertas beserta pena.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mendapat hukuman, _hyung_. Berikan aku tanda tanganmu," ucap Wonwoo cepat. Jisoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian menandatangani kertas yang diberikan Wonwoo tadi.

"Ini, aku memberimu secara cuma-cuma, tapi perintah dari pengurus harian tidak boleh memberinya semudah ini. Rahasiakan dari orang lain ya?" Jisoo meminta. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlalu pergi.

Di tengah perjalanan mencari seniornya yang lain ia bertemu dengan Mingyu. Sontak saja Wonwoo memanggil pria jangkung itu, "Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Wonwoo yang memanggilnya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Wonwoo yang tampak akan berjalan ke arahnya juga. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya dengan tawa.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sepertinya sama denganmu. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk hari pertama, kan?"

"Sepertinya hukuman kita sama," Mingyu mengangguk dan tertawa lagi. Ia sedikit melirik kertas yang dibawa oleh Wonwoo itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama –lagi?"

Wonwoo kali ini tertawa tetapi ia mengangguk juga. "Baiklah?"

Keduanya memulai perjalanan mereka mencari para senior yang mau dimintai tanda tangan. Ada banyak tipe senior yang mereka temu. Ada yang berbaik hati memberikannya secara cuma-cuma, ada yang tidak mau memberi, ada yang hanya menandatangani milik Mingyu, ada yang hanya mengisi kertas milik Wonwoo, dan jarang ada yang berkenan menuliskan tanda tangannya di kertas keduanya sekaligus. Terkadang Mingyu mengalah dan membiarkan Wonwoo mendapat tanda tangan terlebih dahulu, terkadang Wonwoo merasa tidak enak dan membiarkan Mingyu yang mendapatkannya.

Hingga saat mereka memiliki empat belas tanda tangan dan kurang satu lagi..

"Jika kalian dapat melakukan sebuah performance, aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku untuk kalian berdua."

Saat itu mereka memilih untuk melakukan duet rap, dan mengundang banyak perhatian dari orang-orang. Jujur saja itu membuat Wonwoo malu, sebenarnya Mingyu juga begitu. Setelah _sunbae_ itu memberikan tanda tangan, mereka berdua bisa makan siang dengan tenang.

Mereka makan siang berdua. Mingyu tidak sengaja menemukan taman yang sepi di samping gedung universitas. Pas sekali untuk makan siang dengan tenang. Mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan saling bercerita tentang saja yang terjadi tadi.

Sekitar jam dua siang mereka kembali ke kelompok masing-masing. Sebelumnya Mingyu bilang ingin pulang bersama, Wonwoo pun mengiyakan saja. Toh pulang sendiri tidaklah enak.

"Wonwoo! Dari mana saja kau?" itu Seungkwan.

"Aku baru saja makan siang," jawab Wonwoo sekenanya. Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia bingung. "Tapi aku tidak melihatmu di kafeteria tadi?" Wonwoo tertawa menderngarnya.

"Aku makan di tempat lain," jawabnya setelah ia berhenti tertawa. Seungkwan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu merangkul Wonwoo. Mengajaknya berkumpul dengan teman sekelompoknya yang sedang membahas lomba antar kelompok di hari esok.

Mereka semua menjalani hukuman hingga hampir pukul sembilan malam. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari hukuman. Itu sangat melelahkan. Seungkwan pamit pulang duluan saat Wonwoo tengah berberes akan pulang juga, ia bilang kekasihnya dari kelompok seberang sudah menunggu. Wonwoo hanya mengatakan hati-hati di jalan padanya.

Tak lama kemudian ia bertemu dengan Mingyu di perjalanan menuju gerbang, ia berniat menunggu Mingyu di gerbang sebenarnya. "Bukannya sangat melelahkan untuk hari pertama?" Mingyu memulai pembicaraan. Wonwoo mengangguk setuju.

"Benar sekali, badanku terasa remuk." Mingyu tertawa mendengar keluhan Wonwoo. "Tapi mendengar tawamu membuatku tenang."

Mingyu terdiam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu tertawa untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kedua berlalu dengan sangat membosankan. Mereka semua hanya duduk dalam audiotorium seharian untuk mendengarkan surat cinta buatan mahasiswa baru dibacakan oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Wonwoo sendiri sudah gugup sejak tadi, siapa yang akan membacakan miliknya? Ia berharap orang itu tidak akan tertawa.

 _'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cinta. Orang bilang cinta itu indah. Tetapi mengapa aku bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang indah setelah hampir dua tahun mempercayai bahwa yang kumiliki itu nyata? Aku baru saja putus dari mantan kekasihku dua bulan lalu, tepat di pesta ulang tahun teman sekelasku di SMA._

 _Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Apakah sebuah perasaan nyaman pada saat sedang bersama dengan seseorang? Kalau begitu, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Pada seorang pria manis yang kutemui di dalam bus yang membawaku pulang. Sosok yang membuatku nyaman dengan tawa dan senyumnya yang menawan.'_

Wonwoo terkesiap mendengar surat yang dibacakan seorang gadis di podium depan sana. Apa itu? Wonwoo merasa familiar dengan kejadian itu, dua bulan yang lalu? Bukannya ia juga putus dari mantan kekasihnya saat itu juga? Tapi ia berpikir positif, tidak mungkin di hari yang sama dengannya. Ada banyak hari di bulan itu. Tetapi setelah ia mendengar lanjutan dari gadis itu, langit terasa jatuh menimpanya.

"...Terima kasih, Boo Seungkwan. Dua tahun denganmu membuatku sadar, kita tidak bisa bersama karena kita terlalu mirip. Seperti kutub magnet yang sama tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tertanda, Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo menoleh cepat pada Seungkwan yang duduk di sampingnya. Pria asal Jeju-do itu tampak lebih diam dari biasanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Seungkwan menoleh pada Wonwoo. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

Wonwoo mengamati setiap inchi dari wajah Seungkwan. Tidak salah lagi, ia pernah melihat wajah yang seperti itu. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya perihal apakah nama yang disebutkan itu dirinya atau kapan tepatnya mereka putus, suara dari seorang senior memanggil namanya untuk membacakan surat cinta itu. Wonwoo melangkah maju, ia tidak melihat kemanapun selain arah podium. Kemudian ia naik ke atas panggung.

"Ahh, Jeon Wonwoo.." celetuk Mingyu. Jungkook yang ada di sebelahnya menatapnya curiga. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk cepat. "Secara tidak sengaja aku mengenalnya. Bukankah dia sangat manis?" Mingyu berkata dengan bangga. Jungkook menatap teman barunya itu heran. Pasalnya Mingyu sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat orang asing –bagi Jungkook- yang sedang berjalan ke arah podium.

"Ada apa dengannya?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Jungkook. Ia menoleh ke sisi lain dan mendapati seorang temannya yang berdarah campuran. Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Tidak tahu, Hansol. Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Jungkook asal dengan menyebut pria itu menggunakan nama koreanya, menurut Jungkook nama inggrisnya itu sulit diucapkan. Hansol mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia sedang bingung. Tanpa diminta Jungkook langsung menunjuk pada sosok manis yang berdiri di depan podium.

Hansol terhenyak.

Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. "Dia Jeon Wonwoo? Hahaha," ia tertawa yang terdengar dipaksakan. Terganggu dengan itu Mingyu sontak menoleh padanya.

"Dia Jeon Wonwoo, memangnya ada apa?" katanya tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannnya. Jungkook yang berada di antara mereka berdua sedikit was-was. Hansol tersenyum getir.

"Dia? Hanya masa lalu yang ingin kulupakan." Mingyu menatapnya heran, tetapi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.. dan..

"Aku tak pernah menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu waktu itu. Beberapa menit sebelum pertemuan kita, aku baru saja putus dengan mantan kekasihku. Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah anugerah bagiku. Kau berbeda, itu membuat hidupku setidaknya berubah. Hubungan kita jadi penuh dengan berbagai ekspresi. Aku benar-benar bahagia denganmu.. selama dua tahun aku bersama dengan orang salah. Kuharap kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku. _Saranghae, Boo Seungkwan.._ Tertanda, HVC."

Wonwoo hampir saja berteriak keras jika saja ia tidak sadar jika ribuan pasang mata sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. Secara tiba-tiba pikirannya klang kabut hanya karena membaca sebuah inisial nama seseorang. Seseorang yang sempat menghancurkannya.

"HVC? Hansol Vernon Chwe..." celetuk Wonwoo tanpa sadar. Setelahnya ia sadar setelah mendengar bisikan-bisikan menggema di seisi audiotorium. Wonwoo buru buru turun dari atas panggung.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Junhui, kau tahu ini dompet siapa? Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya di sudut kamar Mingyu," Jeonghan bertanya pada adik iparnya yang sedang berbaring santai di dalam kamarnya sembari memainkan ponsel. Junhui meletakkan ponselnya sembarang lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia mendekati kakak cantiknya itu dan memeriksa dompet yang dibawanya itu.

"Bukannya ini punya Mingyu? Aku yang membelikannya saat sedang berkencan dengan Minghao beberapa bulan yang lalu," Junhui mengamati bentuknya. Tetapi ia mendapat gelengan dari Jeonghan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengecek isinya. Dan ia pun terkejut setengah mati melihat isinya. Ada foto seseorang yang bukan Mingyu.

"Ahh.. ini bukan milik Mingyu -tapi tunggu dulu! Aku seperti pernah melihat orang ini, _hyung_.." Junhui tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa?" tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

"Ah! Orang ini, orang yang ditemui Mingyu beberapa hari yang lalu.." Junhui memekik senang karena berhasil mengingat orang itu. Ia menunjuk pada sosok manis yang tersenyum manis dalam foto. Jeonghan tersenyum geli.

"Jangan-jangan dompetnya tertukar? Bagaimana bisa? Apa Mingyu menyadari hal ini? Dia kan tidak peka. Hahaha.."

Junhui ikut tertawa, "Tidak tahu, _hyung_. Coba nanti saat dia pulang akan kutanya."

"Oh iya, kau tidak ke kampus?"

"Hahaha.. tidak, _hyung_. Malas," jawab Junhui enteng.

"Hmm.. kau kan ketua panitia OSPEK? Masa tidak datang ke kampus? Dasar aneh," Jeonghan keluar kamar Junhui setelah mendapat jawaban Junhui berupa cengiran tak jelasnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Ya! Hansol, apa hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo.. namamu Hansol Vernon Chwe, kan?" Mingyu bertanya dengan penasaran. Jungkook juga menatap Hansol dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi, kau ingat kan?" jawabnya enteng. Mingyu sontak berdiri karena terkejut. Ia ingat sekarang..

"Kau! Kau pernah berfoto bersama.. Ah Jeon Wonwoo! Iya, kan? jangan-jangan.. kau mantannya ya?" ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh karena tiba-tiba berdiri disaat yang lain sedang duduk. Hansol hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku pernah berfoto dengan Wonwoo? Kukira ia hanya mencetak satu dan dipajang dalam dompetnya." Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah ini semakin rumit?

"Dompet kami tertukar.. aku baru sadar kalau itu miliknya..." Mingyu melirihkan suaranya. Tak sengaja pandangnya bertemu dengan Wonwoo saat pria manis itu tengah berada di dekat kursinya semula. Tetapi ia tak kunjung duduk. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan sedikit lebih lama dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sampai suara sunbaenya menyadarkan keduanya.

"Kita break selama satu jam," sunbae itu berujar singkat dengan galaknya. Seisi audiotorium menjadi riuh seketika. Beberapa dari mereka mulai membicarakan dengan banyak surat yang telah dibacakan.

"Wonwoo.. kau mengenal Vernon?" Seungkwan langsung bertanya saat Wonwoo ada di dekatnya. Bahkan Wonwoo belum sempat untuk duduk. Wonwoo terkejut akan itu, ditambah lagi dengan sosok jangkung tampan yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sisi ruang yang lain. Wonwoo menatapnya. Tak terduga, sosok itu juga menatapnya. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama cukup lama..

"Seungkwan.. kau kenal Kim Mingyu? Sepertinya aku mengingatmu.. aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.." Wonwoo berujar lirih yang hampir tak terdengar. Seungkwan menatapnya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku-"

"Kita break selama satu jam," sunbae itu berujar singkat dengan galaknya. Seisi audiotorium menjadi riuh seketika. Beberapa dari mereka mulai membicarakan dengan banyak surat yang telah dibacakan.

"Nanti saja, Seungkwan.. aku ingin makan dulu, aku lapar.." Wonwoo berujar sekenanya lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan audiotorium. Tetapi Seungkwan menghentikannya.

"Kutemani ya?" ucapnya memohon. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Tetapi ia menggeleng.

"Aku sendiri saja, kasihan mungkin Hansol sudah menunggumu.." Seungkwan terdiam, Wonwoo pun benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres..."

Wonwoo berjalan dengan malas menuju kafeteria. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ditangannya terdapat ponselnya yang sedari ia genggam. Ia ragu untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tetapi, perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Ia butuh sebuah klarifikasi. Mengapa bayang-bayang peristiwa dua bulan yang lalu malah terputar dengan jelas secara berulang-ulang bagaikan sebuah kaset film yang rusak.

Setelah beberapa waktu berpikir, ia memantapkan pilihannya itu untuk menghubungi seseorang...

Kim Mingyu

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Ne, Yeoboseyo.. kau ada dimana, Wonwoo? Aku ingin bicara padamu,' suara di seberang telepon terdengar khawatir. Wonwoo tersenyum dalam diam. Lalu menjawab, "Aku ada di dekat kafeteria. Aku juga ingin bicara padamu."

'Baiklah.. kalau begitu.. aku akan ke sana juga,' jawab Mingyu kemudian. Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan kembali berjalan menuju tujuan awal.

Sementara beberapa langkah di belakangnya, ada Mingyu yang memandangnya sendu. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja," Mingyu berucap dengan tulus.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu sedikit berlari menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah duduk manis di salah satu meja kafeteria itu. Wonwoo tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan padanya. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Baru saja duduk."

Mingyu terkekeh. "Syukurlah, tidak membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu. Aku lapar~ ayo pesan makanan? Kau mau makan apa?" Mingyu memandang ke sekeliling sambil memilah makanan apa yang akan ia beli.

"Aku sedang ingin makan burger saja. Mungkin dengan jus mangga, terdengar enak." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk stan makanan di bagian selatan kafeteria.

"Aku ingin makan ramyun, lapar sekali..." Mingyu berkata dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Wonwoo tergelak, Mingyu selalu berhasil membuat moodnya kembali. Walaupun mereka baru kenal hampir tiga hari ini.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, Mingyu. Yasudah, nanti bertemu lagi disini. Katanya ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Aku juga akan membeli makanan dulu, aku juga lapar. Hahaha," Wonwoo tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Dan itu membuat Mingyu memberingut kesal.

"Tapi berhentilah menertawaiku, apa sih yang lucu? Selera humormu receh juga," Wonwoo bungkam dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Itu membuat Mingyu gantian menertawainya. Tanpa berniat meladeni Mingyu yang sedang dalam mode 'menyebalkan', Wonwoo segera pergi meninggalkannya untuk membeli jus dan burger.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah lain untuk membeli ramyun.

 _Di sisi lain..._

"Seungkwannie? Ada apa?"

"Ahh? Tak ada apa-apa, Vernon-ie.. aku hanya seperti melihat temanku bersama dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Sudahlah.. lupakan saja, ayo lanjutkan ceritamu tadi." Seungkwan tersenyum lebar pada pria tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Hansol menatapnya curiga.

"Siapa?"

"Astaga~ bukan siapa-siapa.. jadi, bagaimana tadi? Kau menangis? Astaga.. jahat juga ya orang itu, mengapa kau tidak membalasnya?" Seungkwan tertawa terbahak, tetapi itu terdengar aneh di telinga Hansol; kekasihnya. Tawa Seungkwan seperti dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak fokus, ada apa Seungkwan? Siapa yang kau lihat? Adik perempuanku yang menangis, bukan aku.."

Mau tak mau.. selanjutnya Seungkwan menjelaskan semuanya..

Tentang temannya, Jeon Wonwoo. Bersama dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya; Kim Mingyu sang mantan kekasih. Itu membuat Vernon terkejut setengah mati, karena seseorang yang baru saja menjadi teman kekasihnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah masa lalunya yang berusaha ia lupakan setelah ia bertemu Seungkwan malam itu; Jeon Wonwoo si manis yang pernah ia sakiti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Annyeong! Miss Zhang bawa chapter duanya.. maaf banget ya.. ini update lama banget. ga maksud buat ga ngelanjutin, aku cuma ngerasa stuck aja sama ceritanya.. ngegambarin gimana mereka berempat saling ketemu nantinya adalah yg paling sulit menurutku. untuk chapter ini menurutku juga kepanjangan aku takut kalian bosen.. jadi kupotong segini aja.

Gimana sama ceritanya? semakin terang sama masalahnya atau semakin bingung and ribet? tolong beri masukan ya..

tambahan aja, tentang suruh gambar sebanyak 50 gambar itu ga main-main/? adikku disuruh buat begituan buas mosnya -dia jurusan animasi- jadi emang maklum aja begituan/? oh iya.. ini aku ngawur banget tentang acara ospeknya jadi harap maklum karena saya masih lama buat ngecap bangku kuliah -tahun depan juga wks xD-

thanks banget buat kalian yg udah review, follows, maupun fav story ini.. ku terhura sekali ada yg mau baca ceritaku ini :') buat **tinkuerbxlle,** thanks ya. itu moodbooster banget/? tapi aku bakal ngelanjutin ff ini kok dengan berapapun reviews dari kalian wkwk

So, bersediakah kalian review sedikit tentang cerita saya? wks.. ditunggu dikolom riview~

* * *

 **With love,**

 **Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang**


End file.
